Vampire Fever
by Kaien Kuran
Summary: Summary: Kaname is burning up and doesn't know why. His vampire instincts are exploding inside of him and he wants relief now. Luckily Zero was nearby to help. ZeroxKaname. Yaoi.


Vampire Fever

By: Kaien Kuran

Summary: Kaname is burning up and doesn't know why. His vampire instincts are exploding inside of him and he wants relief now. Luckily Zero was nearby to help. ZeroxKaname. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: Zero and Kaname don't belong to me. They belong to Hino Matsuri.

Kaname groaned and began kicking at his blanket, pushing it off of him and onto the floor. "What's wrong with me?" The pureblood's body was so hot it felt like he was on fire. He'd had to strip hs clothes because he just couldn't seem to get his body temperature under control. _Am I sick_, he thought. No, vampires didn't get sick. Maybe it was from him not having drank blood for so long. No, he'd controlled that for years now. So what the hell was wrong with him? He became restless as the heat got worse. There was a knock at the door and Kaname tried to make his voice even "Come in."

As if things couldn't get any worse, Zero walked in to see Kaname in his naked, disoriented state. He walked over to the pureblood "I came here to talk Kuran." That's all the hunter wanted, but he sensed something was wrong. "Are you okay?" Kaname was acting in his normal arrogant, regal way and it was starting to unsettle Zero.

Kaname couldn't stay still to save his life at the moment. There was nothing he could do as the fever ate away at him. Then when Zero spoke something in his body sparked and really set him on fire. It burned inside of him but also gave him some type of relief. He suddenly wanted to hear Zero's voice, to feel his touch and to have Zero take him. Kaname jerked Zero down by his collar "I need you." The words didn't come out smooth but more like a lustful moan mixed with genuine begging.

Sweat beaded from his flush skin. Kaname was something straight from Zero's deams, all spread out for him like an erotic buffet. Something was wrong, though. That pleasure-pain look he had always wanted to see play on Kaname's features held a little too much pain. The pureblood was actually hurting and needed his help. The hunter side of him said to let the brunette suffer, but the vampire side of him knew he was supposed to be loyal to a pureblood. Besides, his feelings had grown for Kuran in the past couple months and he would've felt guilty just leaving him there.

Zero reached for the lube on the nightstand, quickly coated his fingers, and settled himself between Kaname's thighs. He lifted one of the brunette's legs, spreading him open to reveal his clenching entrance. He didn't tease or play, but slicked the opening and pushed in harrd with two fingers.

Kaname screamed, his hips came up off the bed and he exploded over his chest and abs. he looked up at Zero with pleading eyes "More," he begged. The fire inside him was still burning strong.

A slight smile played on the hunter's lips before he kissed Kaname deeply "I'll save you." He pulled back and removed his clothes quickly, before moving back in between Kaname's legs that hooked around him and jerked him forward. Zero slid an arm under the pureblood's lower back and rolled tthem so Kaname was on top. He applied the lube before discarding it completely "You want me Kuran, so take me."

Kaname needed no more invitation than that. Zero had barely removed his hand from his shaft before Kaname was gripping the base and lowering himself over the crown. Zero wasn't sure what had gotten Kaname like this, but he knew there would never be another chance like it in the world. As the pureblood dropped his hips, impaling himself to the root in one quick motion, Zero forgot to worry about Kaname's condition, focusing purely on the tight, wet heat surrrounding him.

It had to be some srazy vampire fever. That was the only reason Kaname could think that he'd gone completely insane. Every nerve-ending in his body cracked and sizzled like lighting. His cock leaked precum from the slit as he rose and fell over Zero's length. The burn he'd first felt was now nonexistent, leaving only a pleasure that raged through him like wildfire, making him burn with passion. His muscles clenched, sucking Zero into his body, refusing to let go until he'd wrung every ounce of pleasure from them both. Those lavender eyes were locked on him, darkened by desire, but with a softness around the edges that Kaname had never seen before.

"I c-can't-" Kaname moved his hips faster, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't get the right angle no matter how hard he tried. "Please," he begged, practically whimpering in frustration. Zero grabbed him by the hips, lifting him off his slippery erection. Before Kaname could protest, he was flipped over, pressed firmly into the mattress while his butt was jerked into the air. A blunt pressure pushed against his entrance as Zero placed kisses on his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

"Is this what you wanted?" The hunter slammed into the pureblood hard enough to rattle his bones.

"YES!" Kaname screamed, fisting the sheets with his hands. Every hard thrust stretched him wider, and the new angle allowed Zero to nail his prostate every time. Kaname's eyes actually crrossed at the ecstasy that enveloped his body. Everything else in the world ceased to exist and he hoped this wouldn't end.

"Say my name Kaname," Zero demanded "Say it loud enough so everyone knows your mine." The demand was enough to send the pureblood over the edge but he couldn't let go just yet. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets tighteer. Kaname could feel it deep inside him when Zero began an all-out assault on his body.

Just when Kaname didn't think it could get any better, he hit his climax right there."ZERO!" he screamed loud enough that the echo reverberated in his ears. That sent Zero over the edge and with a few more thrusts he came as well. The two collapsed onto the bed panting heavily. Kaname slowly currled up in Zero's arms and smiled up at him "Thank you."

Zero shook his head "Kaname, you're a beloved pureblood and I'm a common vampire. I couldn't see you suffer. My vampire side loves you too much."

Kaname placed a gentle kiss on Zero's lips before closing his eyes. "And I love your vampire side too," he snuggled closer as his body cooled and he fell asleep in the arms of his hunter and savior.


End file.
